fireemblemrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Hiraishin
Class Info Tier 0 - Businessman The world of merchants and business was something he grew up in, and he often helped his father in the shop. Tier 1 - Merchant He was an intelligent young man, often left in charge of the tent while his father went elsewhere to do business of some sort. It was in his fathers merchant tent that he met and fell in love with his wife. Tier 2 - Transporter With a wagon in his possession, he is capable of carrying more items, and it's easier to transport. Tier 3 - Marketer He can hold up to 300 items now, plus he can always get a bargain in the store, plus he knows where all secret shops are.﻿ Appearance Brownish-red hair that is neatly kept, and gentle blue eyes. He wears a yellow cloak over his green tunic, brown belt, and black pants. His black boots are worn from traveling in bad weather, but they're in very good condition considering these elements. He keeps his physical appearance and personal hygene in tip-top shape, for a good first impression amongst the customers. Plus, he just can't stand to be dirty when he's making food.﻿ Personality He's an optimistic, light-hearted man, attempting to keep a cheerful demeaner under any circumstance. However, if you threaten his son, his attitude is quick to turn sour. He's firm, though he usually disguises this with as much politeness and gentleness as he can muster. ﻿ History He was the son of a merchant, whilst his mother was a teacher. They lived in the city, typically in a pitched tent. He enjoyed traveling everywhere, seeing new things, meeting new people, and just being on the move in general. He was an energetic boy, and got into much trouble, unless his father let him help out in the merchant tent. He had three brothers and two sisters, three dogs, and multiples cats. It depended on where they were, really. He got along well with all of this siblings and parents, and made many friends. He grew up to become a mature, optimistic young man. He met his future wife in the merchants tent while his father was away, and Hiraishin got her her requested items, and they ended up talking. It was this short talk, his optimistic nature, and her emotional instability that really drew eachother into falling in love. The two were later engaged, and then married. Over the coarse of time, they gave birth to three children; one boy, and two little girls, twins. Life was wonderful, and he wouldn't have traded it for anything. However, while Rakurai and Hiraishin were out on a business trip, his wife and daughters were slain by bandits, along with many of their friends and neighbors. Hiraishin was crushed, but he didn't allow the grief to defeat him. He spent some time in mourning, but gradually began to focus on being there for Rakurai, and keeping his business flourishing. He knew that if his wife were there, she'd want him to do just that. She'd probably yell at him for taking to long to mourn, but meh, it was to late to change that.﻿ RP History Supports Copyright OC belongs to: amanda2324 - Historian I of Fire Emblem Roleplay (FERP)﻿